Welcome Back
by supergirl212
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP! Buffy used to have a huge crush on her older brothers best friend, Spike. But he left right after graduation, now hes back and has brought with him all the feelings she had been trying to forget.
1. Prologue

Title: Welcome Back  
  
Author: Supergirl212  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: B/S and some A/X  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please review!  
  
Summary: Buffy used to have a huge crush on her older brothers best friend, Spike. But he left right after graduation, now hes back and has brought with him all the feelings she had been trying to forget.  
  
Disclaimer: All character from BtVS belongs to Joss and Mutant Enemy. They own everything. I own nothing. Except for the title and plot, thought of that all by my lonesome.  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
"Buffy, I need you to pick up Spike at the airport tomorrow."  
  
That had been the favor Xander had asked of her. He had asked it so casually that he had made it seem like nothing. Nut it was far from nothing. It was everything.  
  
It had been three years since Buffy has seen Spike. Three long, incredibly painful years. She had missed him so much in that time. He had become like another brother to her, even though she had much more than just brotherly feelings for him. In the time that she had known him, she had fallen in love with him. Although, he left, right after Graduation. He had moved back to England. Now he was coming back for Xander's wedding.  
  
So much had changed since she last saw him. Most noticeably, she had changed. She was nothing like she had been when he left. Her long, blonde, messy hair was now short, and styled. The clothes she wore were not as baggy and unattractive as they used to me. She had gotten rid of her glasses and now wore contacts. In the three years he had been gone she had changed from being just another geek, to one of the most popular girls in school. But deep down she was still the same shy girl she used to be. And she was still in love with Spike. 


	2. Flashback

Chapter II  
  
"Buffy come down here!" yelled the nine year old boy.  
  
"Whatcha want Xander?" came the reply of the little six year old as she bounced down the steps.  
  
"I want you to meet someone Buffy" he said as he pointed to the young boy standing next to him. "Buffy, this is William."  
  
"What kind of name is Willie-yum?" said Buffy as she carefully inspected the stranger.  
  
"It's a bloody good name, better than yours." Spoke the young boy for the first time.  
  
"What's wrong with my name...and did you know that you talk funny?" stated Buffy.  
  
"I do not talk funny!" exclaimed William.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too Willie-yum"  
  
"Its William"  
  
"Okay Willie-yum"  
  
"WILLIAM"  
  
"WILLIE-YUM"  
  
"Oh I'm gonna get you!" yelled William as he made a dash for Buffy.  
  
"NO!" cried the girl as she scampered away.  
  
And so the chase began. After minutes upon minutes of running through the house, William finally caught up to Buffy and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Get off of me you.you.big poophead" yelled Buffy as she struggled underneath his grasp.  
  
"Say my name right!" he told her.  
  
"Okay.okay. Willie-yum" said the stubborn blonde. And with that he began to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"Xander.help.me!" she cried between giggles.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not getting into this." said the boy who had watched this whole event from a distance, not wanting to become a part of it. As little as his sister was, she was actually pretty strong. Well, that and she was a biter. He still had marks from the last time he got into a fight with Buffy.  
  
"Oww! You bit me!" cried William.  
  
Xander sat down on the couch shaking his head. 


	3. Going Home

Chapter 3: Going Home  
  
"Dru, luv, I have to leave soon" called a British man as he pack a bag. He looked up to see his dark-haired goddess walk into the room.  
  
"Dear, sweet, William," she spoke as her pale hand came out to stroke his cheek. "Stay with me," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You know I can't do that, pet," he said as he pulled back. "We've been over this. I'm going to California for a few weeks for Xander's wedding. I'll be back, sweetheart. No need to fret." He said as he continued to pack his clothes into a suitcase. Neither one of them noticed, or maybe they just didn't care, that every article of clothing being put in the bag was black.  
  
"No you won't" she pouted. "Voices in my head whispered it to me. Told me you wouldn't come back. They said you'd want to stay, that you wouldn't come back to me!"  
  
"Now, Dru, you know that's not true. Nothing could keep me away. But I have to go. I'm the best man, not to mention he's my best friend." He said as he turned to face her.  
  
"But ..who will keep me company while you're away. No one will be here...for me." Her fingers drew imaginary patterns on his black clad chest.  
  
"Dru," he took her hands in his. "I asked if you wanted to come with me. But you said no. What do you want me to do?" He asked exasperated. Drusilla pulled out of his grasp and plopped down onto the bed.  
  
"Fine, Spike, go. I'll keep myself company" she said as she turned her head so it wasn't facing him.  
  
"Dru, please don't be like that, luv." He said sitting gown next to her. He tried to grab her hand, but she moved to the other side of the bed. "Luv, I'll only be gone for a little while." He tried. But it didn't help.  
  
"Two months isn't a little while, Spike! I've never known a wedding that's lasted that long." She got up and walked to the window, and stared out. Spike stood up and moved a few steps toward her.  
  
"Dru, it's my home." He said softly. "I haven't been there for a long time. I just want to visit for awhile." Drusilla turned to look at him. He went on, "You know I love you, pet. Please don't make me leave with us on bad terms. I don't want to do that."  
  
"Then don't go!" she said firmly, as she, once again, walked away from him to stand in the middle of the room.  
  
"Drusilla, you know I don't have a choice." Spike was getting irritated.  
  
"Yes, you do! You always have a choice! And you chose to leave me!" she yelled.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman, I asked you to come with me! If it's bothering you so damn much, why won't you come with me?" he yelled right back.  
  
"Because I don't want to!" she shouted.  
  
""Okay, yeah, that make a whole lot of sense!" Spike said sarcastically as he began to pace back and forth around the room. "Let me guess, those bloody voices in your head told you not to come!"  
  
"Yes." She said dignified. Spike scoffed. "What's happening to you, my William?" her voice was softer now.  
  
"Nothing, nothing is happening to me. I can't not go, Drusilla, why can't you-" Spike was cut off by a loud car horn outside the house. He went to look out the window, and saw a taxi cab pulled sloppily into his driveway. He signed and turned back to look at his girlfriend. "Drusilla, the cab's here. I have to go now." He told her as he pulled on his black, leather duster, and swung his suitcase over his shoulder.  
  
"Go, I'm not stopping you." She replied as she looked away. He walked towards her and cupped her face with both of his hands, and turned her head to look at him. For once, she didn't pull away from his touch.  
  
"Luv, I will be back, okay? But I have to go now. I'll call you when I get there." And with that he kissed her gently and then walked out. As he closed the door he paused for a second and took a deep breath, and then continued walking. Drusilla still stood in the spot where he had left her.  
  
"Good-bye, my William" she said softly.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, this chapter doesn't have a lot of Spuffiness, actually it doesn't have anything, but I promise there will be eventually! 


	4. Insomnia

1:49 am...  
  
Buffy couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night. Just knowing that she'd be seeing Spike tomorrow was driving her crazy. She wasn't supposed to feel this was anymore, Damn it! She was over him. She had gotten over him a long time ago. So why did she feel like this? Wasn't she over him? Okay, sure, so she had a couple boyfriends after he had left; a couple meaning two. First there was Riley. He was nice and dependable, and loyal, but most importantly, he was safe. Even though Buffy and Spike had never actually gotten together, it had hurt so much to see him leave. It was like a part of her had left with him on that plane. A part she was still missing. So, Riley had been her proverbial rebound guy. But, he had known that. Somehow, he knew that was all he'd ever be, and ended the relationship. Next was Angel. Angel was the complete opposite of Riley. He was dangerous, and maybe that's why Buffy had been attracted to him. Or maybe it was just that she was so desperate to prove to herself that she was over "him". Because, in the end, it is all about him. So, she had convinced herself she was in love with Angel, and she had given herself to him on the night of Junior Prom. Then Angel left. After that night he didn't call, or even spare her a glance in the hallway, unless he was insulting her. It had hurt her very much, but not as badly as one might think. No matter how much she had tried to convince herself of it, she had never loved Angel, not really. But something else was really bugging her. Had she really loved Spike? She had been so young the last time she saw him. I mean, she had only been fifteen when he left. Can you really experience real, true love at that age?  
  
Oh, screw these inner ramblings. Buffy needed someone to talk to. She picked up the phone that had sat on her nightstand by her bed, and dialed the number of her nearest and dearest friend.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hey Wills, I didn't wake you up did I?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm always awake at this time" her friend sarcastically answered. "Let me guess, you're worried about seeing Spike tomorrow?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" asked Buffy sheepishly.  
  
"The only time you ever call me at two in the morning is to talk about him." Willow explained.  
  
"I've never been so upset that I actually passed my driving test. If I hadn't, someone else would have to pick him up." Buffy sighed.  
  
"What about that time you crashed into that tree?" Willow asked.  
  
"There was ice!" said Buffy defensively.  
  
"It was during the summer!" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"That isn't the point, Willow." Buffy said frustrated. "I don't think I can face him."  
  
"Sure ya can, Buffy. He's just the same old Spike you grew up knowing." reassured Willow.  
  
"You mean the Spike I grew up loving," corrected Buffy. "And I don't know him anymore. What if he still just thinks of me as that little girl who followed him around all the time? I'm not that little girl anymore, Willow."  
  
"I know that, Buffy. But you need to be telling him that, and I'm sure he doesn't think that. You were like a sister to him, Buffy." tried Willow.  
  
"That's exactly my problem!" Buffy exclaimed. "You can't have romantic feelings for your sister. The have a name for that, incest. But I'm not a kid, and I'm certainly not his sister. Why doesn't he see that?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. When it comes to men, they can be stupid about this kind of stuff." Willow said gently.  
  
"Well, why can't he be smarter? It's just so frustrating!" Buffy sighed once again.  
  
"Buffy, just be yourself tomorrow. Spike will see how truly amazing you are, and if he doesn't, I'll beat him up for you." Willow joked.  
  
""Thank you, Willow, and I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll let you get some sleep." said Buffy.  
  
"No problem, but the next time you want to have a late night chat, make it not so late, kay?" asked Willow as a yawn escaped her.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said as she laughed softly.  
  
"Night, Buffy"  
  
"Good-night, Willow"  
  
And with that Buffy hung up the phone. She tried to go back to sleep, but she failed. So she continued her tossing and turning until, eventually, she was overcome by fatigue. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.....  
  
To be continued 


	5. Flashback II

Chapter 5: Flashback II  
  
Buffy woke up startled. It took her only a second to realize what had woken her up. It was her parents. Their yelling had woken her up many times before. Mostly on the weekends, because that's when her Dad was home the most. Buffy tried to block out the shouting with a pillow over her head, but it was to no prevail. She turned to look at her clock. The digital numbers read 2:39 am. Buffy decided to do what she always did on nights like this, go into Xander's room. The seven year old quietly slipped out of her room and tip-toed to her brother's room, across the hall. She opened his door very slowly, hoping that the door wouldn't creak. When she finally got the door wide enough to allow her to slip in, she shut the door behind her and looked around the room. Darkness filled the room, and shadows of trees danced along the walls. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness of the room. She looked at Xander's bed and realized that no one was in it. Then she remembered, William was sleeping over tonight. She looked down to the floor and sure enough, she saw them. The moonlight outlined the sleeping forms of the two ten-year old boys. Buffy tried very hard to make it across the room the bed without stepping on either boy. Just as she thought she was in the clear, her foot came in contact with William, and before she could stop herself, she stepped right on to his hand.  
William woke up with a jolt. His eyes frantically searched the room, until they landed on Buffy.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy said sheepishly as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Buffy, luv, what are you doing?" William asked. But Buffy didn't need to answer, as soon as he asked the question he heard Buffy's parents fighting. William sighed and sat up on his elbows. "What are they fighting about this time?" he asked.  
  
"A hose" Buffy said.  
  
"They're fighting about a hose?" William asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes." Buffy stated matter-of-factly. "Mom was yelling a Daddy for sleeping with a hose. It seems like a silly thing to get mad about." Buffy said. William suddenly understood the seriousness of her parents' argument. Mr. Summers had been cheating on Mrs. Summers. Despite that, he couldn't help but smile slightly at Buffy's innocence.  
  
"I'm sure everything will be okay, pet." he lied. He knew it probably wasn't going to be okay, but how could he tell her that?  
  
"I don't know." Buffy sighed. "Parents are supposed to love each other, not yell all the time."  
  
"Your parents do love you, Buffy." William reassured her.  
  
"Oh, I know that. But I don't think they like each other very much. Dad is never around, which makes Mom really sad." Said Buffy as she laid her head down on the pillow, and pulled the cover up to her neck. William looked over to her. He was about to say something when he heard a door slam. Both he and Buffy sat up. William listened and realized that the fighting had stopped, and someone had left. He listened harder and heard a woman crying softly. It was Mrs. Summers. Buffy heard this as well.  
  
"Should...Should I go down and...I don't know, talk to her?" asked Buffy softly, tears welling up in her eyes. Her parents' fights usually got pretty heated, but never had one of them left. She tried her hardest not to cry. She didn't want William to see her cry.  
  
"I.....I don't know, Buffy. Maybe your mom just needs a little while by herself." He said as he turned to look at her. Over the past year the Summers' house had become like a second home to him. Whenever he was there, Mrs. Summers treated him like one of her own children. Of course, she always insisted that he call her Joyce, but most of the time he called her Mrs. Summers. He felt sympathy for her, and hatred for the man who had just walked out on her. But most of all, his heart broke for the little girl who was caught in the middle of it all. And then there was Xander, who had somehow managed to sleep through all this commotion. He was defiantly going to have to tell Xander all of this in the morning. A tiny voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" Buffy asked softly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over. William truly did not know, but looking at Buffy, he knew that wasn't what she needed to hear.  
  
"He'd have to be stupid not to." He told her. It wasn't a lie, but he never actually answered her question. Buffy smiled softly.  
  
"Thanks William" she told him as she lay down once again.  
  
"Anytime, luv" he said as he lay down as well. "But, I think it's time you get some sleep"  
  
"Yeah" she said sleepily and closed her eyes. 'I wonder how Xander slept through all of this' was her last conscious thought.  
  
The next morning, after William had left, Buffy's mom sat both her and Xander down to talk about their father. That was the day Buffy learned what the word 'Divorce' meant.  
  
A/N: Happy Valentine's Day all! I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reviewing. Thanks! Oh, and if your wondering why I called Spike, William in this chapter, well this was a flashback, and he hasn't came about the nickname "Spike" yet. I'm sure you already knew that, but just incase. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend. Keep the reviews coming! 


	6. Wake Up!

Chapter 6- Wake Up!  
  
9:30 A.M – Sunnydale  
  
"Buffy! Come on, Buffy, wake up!"  
  
"Just five more minutes, Mom." Buffy groaned as she rolled over on her stomach and pulled the covers above her head.  
  
"Honey, you don't have five minutes. You need to be at the airport to pick up Spike in a half an hour. Joyce reminded her daughter as she pulled the covers back down. Buffy groaned again, just mentioning his name made her sick. Wait...sick! That would work!  
  
"But, Mom" Buffy whined. "I think I'm sick. I don't feel too well." She said as she tried her best to fake a cough. Joyce bent over to feel her daughter's forehead.  
  
"You don't feel warm. Besides, I think you'll be just fine to drive to the airport." Her mom concluded, earning a very large sigh from Buffy.  
  
"Fine" Buffy grumbled as she sat up in her bed. "But if I throw up in the car, your cleaning it up." She said in hopes of convincing her mom to let her stay home. Joyce suddenly felt as if Buffy was back in high school, faking sick to stay home.  
  
"Get up and get moving. I want you downstairs and ready to leave in fifteen minutes." Joyce said sternly as she left the room. Buffy sighed as her bedroom door shut. She waited a few minutes before making a move to get out of her bed.  
  
9:30 A.M- Delta Airlines  
  
"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" the young stewardess asked him.  
  
"No, thank you" he replied. The stewardess nodded and walked on to the next aisle of passengers.  
  
The plane ride really hadn't taken that long in Spike's mind. Although, he had slept most of the time. Now, he was less than a half an hour away from Sunnydale, his home. Sure, it wasn't where he was born, but it was his home. He had ties there, strong ties. Friends that had practically became his family. Xander had been his best friend since he was nine years old. They had their differences, but they remained best friends. Then there was Buffy, sweet, innocent, Buffy. She was the sister Spike always wanted, but never had. And he had looked after her, as older brothers do. If anyone dare hurt her, he was there to teach that person a lesson. He smiled softly as he remembered her. Always so kind and considerate, not to mention she had a great sense of humor. He had known, however, that Buffy had seen him as more than a brother. Truth be told, he was touched by that, honored that she saw him that way. The way he saw it, better him than some prat who would never return those feelings. Although, he could never have returned those feelings, she was far too young. At least she had been when he left. Besides, she had probably out grown that little crush, right?  
  
9:45 A.M – Sunnydale  
  
Buffy gazed into her mirror as she applied her mascara.  
  
"Ow" she cried as she accidentally poked herself in the eye with the tiny brush. Damn mascara, no matter how many times she put it on, she still had trouble with it. Buffy sighed as she put the tiny brush back into its holder. She looked into the mirror to inspect herself. She was wearing a light purple peasant top, regular jeans, and purple, high-heeled, open- toed, shoes. She grabbed her brush off of her nightstand and brushed through her hair again.  
  
"Buffy, get down here, you need to leave right now!" she heard her mother call from down stairs.  
  
"Coming, Mom!" she called as she put down her brush and took another quick look at herself, before running out her bedroom door and down the steps. As she made her way down the steps she saw her mom standing by the door holding a sign. The sign was written in black marker and said: SPIKE. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Mom, do I really need to hold that stupid sign? It's not like he wont remember me." She told her mother.  
  
"Take it just incase." He mother said as she handed her the sign. "Now, you need to get going" Joyce opened the door for her daughter. "Buckle up, and drive safe." She told Buffy as she shoved her out the door. Buffy stopped and turned around.  
  
"Bye, Mom." Buffy said.  
  
"Good-bye, honey" Joyce said. And with that Joyce closed the door. Buffy sighed, for the hundredth time since she woke up. She turned around and headed for the car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
The ride to the airport hadn't taken as long as Buffy hoped it would. She wasn't quite sure why she was dreading seeing Spike. Shouldn't she be happy to see him again? Well, not if it means turning in to a complete loser again. Whenever she was around Spike, she always seemed to be struck speechless, her mind went blank, and anything she did say sounded so completely stupid. But she was different now. She was pretty; she was funny, smart, and popular. She was independent now. Spike couldn't just come back to Sunnydale and expect her to swoon over him again, right? Wrong. Buffy's mind, yet again, went blank. She saw him. There he was, standing about ten feet away from her, searching for someone. Buffy didn't know what to do. So she did the first thing that came to her mind; she ran. She ran as fast as she could, right into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held tight.  
  
"Um, hi there" Spike said awkwardly. He had been taken by surprise when someone had practically tackled him. He looked down to see a petite, blonde girl, clinging to him. "Do I know you?" 


End file.
